PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Development Core is designed respond to the challenges of conducting population science research at the highest levels by investing in developing the human capital of population scholars and creating a culture and structure that contribute to the development of innovative interdisciplinary, high-impact population science research projects. Given the importance of the early stages of the career, many of the Core's activities focus on junior faculty, as part of a multi-dimensional program of mentoring. Seed grants and sustained engagement of mentors throughout the grant proposal writing, submission, review, and revision processes are key components. More generally, support from an engaging and innovative Development Core can also be critical as mid- and senior-level faculty pursue new ideas and continue their career-long developmental trajectories as scholars. The Development Core focuses on multiple activities. One is mentoring Early Stage Investigators (ESIs) in the preparation of competitive grant proposals through the mechanism of our regularly scheduled Grant Proposal Development Group (GPDG) that offers structured support for the preparation of NIH applications across the calendar year. A second is creating a Biological/Cognitive Technical Experts (BCTE) program to advise our faculty fellows, and particularly our ESIs, on key issues of judicious measurement and careful use of data that will be critical for proposal development and research productivity in the interdisciplinary space of population dynamics. Additionally, we will start a new Workshop for Innovation and Lightning-speed Discovery (WILD) program, which will facilitate the rapid development of new ideas and collaborations for CPC fellows at all stages of the research life course. Finally, we will provide a range of opportunities for CPC and external population scientists to present their work and to learn about the work of others at UNC and beyond. A key component of our Development Core over the next five years is the attention we have given to designing programs and mechanisms that will be as responsive as possible to the timely needs of researchers as they evolve and that will adjust in focus as needs change over the career trajectory.